This invention relates to an elevator apparatus, and more particularly to an elevator apparatus including a car adapted to travel along a diagonal path.
Elevator systems adapted to raise and lower elevator cars along a truly vertical path are, of course, well known in the art.
Cable cars which are adapted to travel on inclined paths along the sides of mountains are also well known.
However, it is not believed that an elevator apparatus including an elevator car adapted to travel along a diagonal path within a building structure is known, much less an elevator apparatus having a hoist system which includes a horizontally traveling pulley supporting the cable to permit simultaneous horizontal, as well as vertical, movement of the elevator car.